Free To Be You And Me
by Val-Creative
Summary: Cuba seems exactly the same as Lance left it. The glimmer of turquoise-blue waters. Hot sand. The delighted faces of his family. He persuades Shiro to come out with him once they've returned to Earth for good, teaching him to surf, basking in Shiro's happiness. /Canon AU. Post-Series. Shance. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

Cuba seems exactly the same as Lance left it. The glimmer of turquoise-blue waters. Hot sand.

(A little, lively slice of coastal area where he could be _free_ to be himself.)

He persuades Shiro to travel out with him once they've returned to Earth for good, inviting him to a casa run by family friends a ways outside Lance's neighborhood. It had been used for the tourists, a while back, but nobody ever visits the resorts or souvenir shops lately. Likely due to all of the alien-invasion panic.

Which is _better_ for them — Lance gets bored quickly of their local supernatural folklore and runs off to Shiro to swim and surf in the untamed ocean currents, borrowing a pair of softies and wetsuits.

This beach along Playa Ancon has a dusty-white sheen and is occasionally capped with palm trees. Shiro needs the longboard with the biggest volume to spare due to his muscle mass and height. He practices on the ground first, listening to the other man attentively as Lance demonstrates how to pop up on a wave.

Shiro's dark grey eyes brighten with unspoken pride when he finally discovers his ideal stance.

But, for the most part, Lance paddles further out and rides the pale-foaming surf, turning and angling. Lance's fingers skim gleefully along the inner, _familiar_ wall of ocean-water, his board-leash jiggling.

He joins Shiro watching him in approval and bobbing along, their feet grazing.

Lance wants to kiss him right then, with the Caribbean sunlight gleaming like pure yellow droplets in Shiro's damp hair, with his face rosy-heat and grinning back in thrill at Lance, and he just… …

It's the most _beautiful_ thing Lance has ever seen.

Eventually, dusk falls on them. They pack up the gear, throwing open the doors to the rusty, engine-sputtering Jeep when Lance does kiss Shiro, staring pointedly into his eyes and crowding him. Shiro's lips taste like sea-salt and perspiration. He groans lightly, _intrigued_ , wrapping an arm tightly around Lance's middle when the other man grasps onto Shiro's hips, lifting him back up against the Jeep's hood.

Shiro has maybe forty or so pounds on him, but Lance feels a pulse of arousal crawl up his belly at the display of submissiveness as a flushed, panting Shiro allows Lance _do_ as he pleases, humming out, Shiro's massive, robotic arm slowly dragging up Lance's back, cupping his nape and helping Lance bend in _closer_.

Clear ocean-water drips out of Lance's hair. He kisses Shiro a little bit harder, deeper, Lance's tongue sliding in as far as possible and sucking gently, rhythmically on Shiro's lips, his own warm, wet tongue.

There's nobody for miles and Lance has a wild, _perfect_ notion of unzipping Shiro's wetsuit. He could grasp onto the erection Shiro humps unconsciously against his thigh, fall to his knees like Lance means to worship with all his being and ease him into his throat. He _could_ let Shiro take control of him, until Lance huffs and chokes and gags deliriously, Shiro's fingers pulling roughly into Lance's brown hair.

He hasn't taste something like that in weeks — not since after his and Keith's breakup, and Lance did really adore the euphoric, stunned look on Keith's expression when an orgasm coursed through him, buried firmly in Lance.

Keith is the past. A good, lingering memory at best.

Lance wants a better _now_. With Shiro. With them giggling and bone-exhausted from their triumphs, cuddling in each other's arms, heartbeat-to-heartbeat. With the whole of the sun feeling like it's been trapped under Shiro's naked skin, as Lance playfully touches his kiss-swollen lips to a neck-scar, and then Shiro's jaw, breathing him _in_ and hearing to Shiro murmur Lance's name like it's exists _only_ for his breath.

(Maybe it does.)

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Voltron isn't mine. HELLO HELLO WEARY TRAVELERS FAR AND WIDE,,,, I AM HERE TODAY TO BRING YOU SHANCE. DFSKJDSFNJSDF. Well I'm really here to bring it to the Paladin Secret Santa 2k18 and to miaoujones on Tumblr as a pitch hit! Glad to make you something! There were a lot of good prompts you had but something about the Lance and Shiro one just immediately had my brain going. Thank you all for reading and any comments/thoughts would be so so so appreciated!  
_


End file.
